Behind The Curtains
by NarutardedAngel
Summary: CrissColfer- A series of stories that give an insight to what may have happened behind the curtains at Glee Live.


**Oh, hey guys...look who's posting on again? Except this time, it's not SasuNaru...or even remotely Naruto related. Sorry about that. I was slightly pressured into writing this last night while watching a livestream of the Glee Live premiere in Vegas, and once we got pictures of Chris' hair, well...this basically wrote itself. I feel good, though, finally being able to write and complete a story...even though it was between 4 and 5 am. Well, all the better! Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, I didn't exactly proof-read this too well.**

After so many rehearsals and so many nights of memorizing lines and practicing pitch, the night was finally here. Beyond those red velvet curtains awaited thirteen _thousand_ fans in anticipation for them. Waiting. Watching. Darren switched the weight from his feet three times before his eyes focused back to Chris for about the fiftieth time that night, who was stretching at the opposite side of the stage. Chris looked up, and smirked just a little before Darren started walking over to the brunette.

"Hey," Chris said as he stood up, fixing his red polo around his torso. Darren's eyes followed his hands hungrily, but looked away just as quickly.

"Hey," he breathed as he looked at the ruffled curtain again.

"Are you nervous?" He heard Chris ask, and after a moment, he nodded. "It's alright. I am, too. It feels like just yesterday I was still just some kid in high school, trying to make it big…" he murmured, halfly for himself and halfly for Darren to hear. Darren could only nod again, but this time glanced back at Chris for about three seconds. He felt his stomach flip with anticipation.

"What was it like? Your first time?" Darren asked, his eyebrows knitting together just slightly. He wasn't the type to get extremely nervous, but _fuck_, this has to be the worst thing he's gone through. Darren knows that all of this will pay off in the end, but he can't stand the thought of wondering what will happen if he messes up, or if his voice cracks, or if he forgets the words or dance steps or-

Chris cuts his train of thought with a soft laugh. "It was terrible, at first. But once you get out there, and you're here thousands of people screaming, _for_ you…it's exhilarating," he sighed, a light smile on his face. Darren's eyes swept over his features for a moment, noting his freshly cut locks and chuckling to himself. "What?" Chris asked, narrowing his eyes slightly as he looked back over to Darren.

"Nothing," he murmured, but reached out to gently flick at a lose strand of hair that was falling on Chris' forehead. "I just won't get used to your hair being so…"

"Unruly? Yeah, I know. But that's what happens when you let a goofball with scissors convince you to cut your hair," he jokes, gently swatting- no, more like patting- Darren's hand away. "You're lucky Ryan actually likes this look. If I get one mile within a barber shop, I'm sure he's going to kill me," They laughed, because it was the complete truth.

"He probably would," Darren murmurs, but he can't seem to take his eyes off of Chris' hair. He knows he's looking at him right now, trying to read his expression. He also knows there are still those 13,000 fans beyond the curtains waiting. But that doesn't stop him as he slowly runs a hand through Chris' gelled hair, mussing it up as he does so.

"Darren, what are you doing?" Chris asks softly after a moment, glancing around to make sure that neither the make-up artists nor any of their cast mates were present. Darren just parts his lips as if to say something, but says nothing at all, and instead brings his other hand up to cup Chris' face. Chris feels himself take in a slow, deep breathe, allowing his eyes to slowly slide shut as he relishes in the warmth of Darren's hands.

Darren can't help himself as he watches Chris' reaction. As he sees the taller man's lips part, he knows he just has to lean up ever so slightly- they were already so close- and press his lips to them. And that's exactly what he does. This is different from when they've kissed as Kurt and Blaine. This is Darren and Chris. This isn't a chap stick-covered, mint-tasting kiss. This is pure Chris and Darren. And by the way Chris is kissing him back, he assumes Chris thinks the same.

Darren continues to run his hand through Chris' hair, feeling the stiffness of it give way between the parting of his fingers. All Darren could feel, hear, and taste now was Chris. His lips, his skin, his hair, his _mouth_, God, his mouth. Darren hadn't realized how long he had wanted to do this, and Chris affirmed that thought as he pulled on the back of Darren's neck, bringing their bodies closer together.

Soon enough, they were pressed up against a wall, bodies flush against each other. Their position at the side of the stage was just right, so that the lighting from above wouldn't hit them primarily, but they were covered with just the right amount of shadows. Chris sighed as he parted his lips just a bit more, moving them hastily against Darren's as his other arm wrapped around his waist. Darren pulled back for just a moment, if even that, and glanced at Chris' flushed face before going in for more.

Chris' hair was soft by now, threading easily between his fingers. At one point, he decided to rest his hand at the nape of the other's neck as his lips pressed gentle but hungry kisses down the column of his throat. Chris tilted his head slightly, a soft humming noise reverberating in the back of his throat. The hand Chris was using to grip at the back of Darren's neck moved forward instead, and although he didn't want to get his hair messed up, too, he pulled slightly on the gelled locks. Darren looked up, and Chris took the opportunity to smash their lips back together, moaning softly against them. Darren moaned back, and somewhat involuntarily bucked his hips forward. Chris slouched then, and the arm that was around Darren's waist moved lower, gripping his hips for dear life and pressing them together. They both moaned, and Darren grinded up against Chris again, and again, and again, each time receiving a different sound from the brunette.

Darren's hands started roaming Chris' entire body, from his shoulders down to his chest, and even lower to his stomach. Chris arched his back at a few select touches, only making more friction between them. Darren can't believe this is really happening, and for once in the past two weeks, he's finally forgotten about everyone waiting on him, every rehearsal or every thought of messing up. Right now, there's just him and Chris.

At least, that was what he thought. Seconds later, Chris pulled at Darren's head again, their lips separating with an audible pop. "We have a show to do, Criss, and I can't do that with you messing up my hair and giving me a hard-on," he breathed, smirking as he lightly pushed at Darren's shoulders.

"Bet you could," Darren challenged, leaning in again just so. Chris rolled his eyes and stood up straight.

"If we had ten more minutes, sure. But I've got to be on stage, and you…have to get dressed," he replied, looking Darren up and down. He was mostly in his Blaine costume, except for the lack of tie and blazer. He didn't have to go on until the second half of the show, so he still had time. Darren rolled his eyes, and Chris smirked just a bit wider, giving Darren's ass a quick smack. "See you on stage," he whispered in the other's ear before walking off in those fucking skin-tight jeans and messy spiked-up hair.

Darren definitely wasn't nervous anymore.

**Yeah, and by the way, for all you Tumblr people...I think Chris has killed us all with his hips. That said, I might, just _MIGHT_, continue writing this with having to do with that. It's too fun to stop.**


End file.
